


Well, Would You?

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone lets slip a secret discovered in a game of Truth or Dare and the resulting rumor flies around Hogwarts faster than-- but no, I won't make a Quidditch analogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, Would You?

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a 15-min prompt community (http://15-minute-fic.livejournal.com/) though I won't tell you what the prompt is in case anyone wants to do it.

“Would you shag Draco Malfoy?”  
   
“Ginny!” Hermione’s admonishment came out in a squeal, not entirely serious.  
   
“What? It’s a valid question.”  
   
“No, it’s not. It’s gross,” Ron said.  
   
“Shut up and let Harry answer the question. So would you?” Ginny sat forward, hands on her knees, eyes wide in a smile.  
   
Harry in turn leaned back, stretching his arm over the back of the couch. “Maybe,” he answered.  
   
~  
   
“Please, Harry. Please tell me you didn’t.” Seamus had first approached him in the common room, lost him somewhere in the shuffle to the Great Hall, and found him again at the table during breakfast.  
   
“Okay, I didn’t.”  
   
Seamus’ face showed relief. “See? I didn’t think he did,” he told Dean.  
   
“I don’t know. You said Padma said she heard it first hand and,” Dean lowered his voice, “I heard from Lavender who heard from Blaise who heard from the man himself that Harry is pretty good.”  
   
“Wait, I’m sorry, what are we talking about again?”  
   
“Your performance,” Dean said. Harry shook his head.  
   
“You know…” Seamus promoted. “In bed…”  
   
“WHAT?”  
   
Ron coughed up pumpkin juice that he had been drinking. “Ew, Ronald, that’s disgusting,” Hermione said.  
   
“And who said my performance was pretty good?” Harry asked.  
   
“Why, Malfoy, of course,” Dean said.  
   
Ginny and Hermione grinned into their porridge, Ginny barely stifling a giggle.  
   
“But, Harry,” Seamus said. “You didn’t right?”  
   
“No. No, I definitely did not.”  
   
~  
   
Hard as he tried to quell the rumors, they tended to fly around Hogwarts faster than a sn— no, he wasn’t going to make a Quidditch analogy. Still, soon he was hearing it from everyone. Except, strangely enough, the Slytherins, who were keeping quiet on the issue.  
   
At the end of the day, Harry tried to make it to Potions unaccosted, but he found Malfoy blocking his way into the classroom.  
   
“Well, Potter, I hear you told everyone we shagged. I knew the ladies had such fantasies, but you… Actually, I’m not surprised.”  
   
“I didn’t,” Harry said through gritted teeth. “Look, it was a game and Ginny asked if I’d shag you, so to mess with her, I said, ‘maybe.’”  
   
“Huh,” Draco responded. He paused a moment, still blocking the door. “You know what, Potter? Maybe I’d shag you too.”


End file.
